


错乱

by Batsy7



Category: Hannibal (TV), Men and chickens
Genre: Crossover, M/M, OOC有的, Will和Elias时是攻, 和Hannibal一起时是受, 拔杯拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 从第一眼看到他，Will就知道他不是Hannibal。但他们太过相像的外表太具有迷惑性，一些本不该发生的事情就这样发生了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 美剧《汉尼拔》和电影《男人与鸡》的crossover。《男人与鸡》是一部丹麦的讽刺电影，Elias是一群奇怪兄弟中的老大，他暴躁易怒又敏感脆弱，同时极端的性饥渴，甚至在影片中强奸了鸡。影片最后揭示原因是他的身体里有一部分牛的基因。总之Elias就是个小可怜。背景主要是Elias误入了汉尼拔的世界。
> 
> 时间线在S03E07之后，只是Hannibal并未自愿被抓，而是从此销声匿迹。

第一章

Will是被敲门声吵醒的。

现在才早晨七点半，Will瞄了一眼闹钟，想着这时候会是谁来打扰他。他已经安安稳稳地一个人生活了一年，修修发动机，钓钓鱼，他已经很久没有做过噩梦，也没有在清晨被人吵醒过了。

门外人显然有些不耐烦，敲门的声音越来越重，节奏也越来越乱，更像是砸而不是敲。

粗鲁。Will脑子里突然冒出这样一个念头，他很快意识到这不是属于他的思维，某个藏在他脑子里的开膛手又在发表意见了。Will不喜欢这个。他掀开毯子，光着脚下床，路过狗群的时候还揉了他们一把，“马上就来——”，他冲门口的人这么说着。

他的微笑在打开门看清来人以后消失殆尽。

“哦，Jack。”Will干巴巴地打招呼。

“Will，”Jack打量了一下Will穿着的灰色短袖和短裤，显然对于他这样的状态不太满意，但他没对Will的穿着说什么，“换一身衣服，跟我走。我们抓到一个人。”说完Jack转身就要回车上，显然他忙得很，而且刚才敲了那么久的门耗尽了他不怎么多的耐心。

“Jack！”Will喊住了他，在他回过头带着疑问看向他时耸了耸肩，“我已经辞职了，Jack。”

“我知道，但这次的事儿跟Hannibal有关，Will。”

Hannibal。仅仅是这个名字就足够让Will的心脏揪成一团，他看向Jack，眼里带着乞求，但是对方除了给予他少得可怜的同情外毫不松动。Will败下阵来，穿上外套上了Jack的车。

两个人挤在车子后排，Jack递给他一个文件夹。

“马里兰州警方在昨天抓到了一个人，从护照上看他的名字是Elias Mikkelsen①，丹麦人，来美国旅行。但是你知道，Hannibal可是个名人。”

Will打开文件夹，最上面那一页上有一张照片，Hannibal的照片。

“他的脸没人不认得，所以他很快就被转交到了我们这里。但是他一直坚持自己就是Elias。”

Will又看了一眼这张照片，仔细地看，而不是像第一眼那样粗心的瞟一眼，他很快发现这个人并不是Hannibal，他的发色发型，眼神气质，完全不对。他看到了下面写着逮捕原因：公共场所打架斗殴。

Will几乎要笑出来了，他把文件夹合上放在膝盖上；“说不定这是因为他说的就是真的，Jack。他就是个倒霉的跟Hannibal长得一模一样的外国人。你看到他因为什么被捕的吗？公共场所打架斗殴。Hannibal Lecter绝不是会做出这样事情的人，Jack。你只是太想抓住他了。”

“该死的，Will!你没见过他，你不知道他和Hannibal有多像。我们已经被他耍了太多次了，我觉得再小心也不为过。”Jack沉默了一会儿，“我只是希望你跟他见一面，Will。”

“我已经退出了，Jack。我退出的原因你再清楚不过。”

“你的生活怎么样，Will？”Jack转移了话题。

“再好不过了。”

剩下的车程在寂静中度过。

Will双臂交叉通过单向玻璃看着审讯室里的人，这实在是浪费时间。从第一眼看到他，Will就知道他不是Hannibal。这根本不需要用到移情，看看他的穿着，他不停地颠脚的神经质的动作，看看他茫然无辜的眼神。这个人，不管他是谁，跟Hannibal之间除了相貌相似之外毫无相同之处。如果Hannibal看到这样一个跟自己长得这么想的粗鲁到极致的人，Will饶有兴味地想着，他一定会立刻被端上餐桌。

“这不是他，Jack。”

“你肯定？”

“你其实已经知道答案了，不是吗？”

“他们太像了，你不觉得吗，Will？如果我们给他穿上Hannibal的昂贵西装……”

“那也只是一个愚蠢无用的空壳。我要走了。”Will抓起自己的外套。

Jack拦住了他，“只要一件事。跟他谈谈，Will。”

Will点了点头。

注释①：在电影中没有找到角色Elias的姓氏，所以用了演员的姓氏代替。  
②：电影中Elias因为基因缺陷上唇有一个豁嘴，为了让他和Hannibal相似度更高，本文中这一特征被略去。Elias的外貌是完整的。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
Will把椅子随意的拖开，一条椅子腿儿和地面刮擦出不和谐的声音。Elias在Will坐下的过程里一直瞪着眼睛盯着他，然后他把右手往自己的方向缩回去，但是显然固定在桌面上的手铐链条还没有长到能让他碰到自己的地步。

“我的名字是Will Graham。”Will有些散漫地靠在椅子背上，对于自己要在这里浪费时间感到烦躁，“你知道你为什么在这里吗，Elias？”

Elias反应迟钝的嗯？了一声。

Will看了看他的表情和他的右手，有些不好的想法，“你刚才……你刚才是想当着我的面手淫吗？”

Elias顿时冷下了脸，“我怎么会是那种人呢？！”话语里的掩饰再明显不过。

Will几乎要翻白眼了，他冲着单向玻璃说：“你看到了，Jack。我们是在浪费时间。”

“继续，Will。”Jack的声音通过话筒传进来。

Will只能又把视线放回到Elias身上。对面的男人一头乱蓬蓬的灰色卷发，一件大概是浅绿色皱巴巴的短袖衬衣，鼻梁上还横着一道浅浅的血痂，大概是那次打架的后果。

“你为什么打架，Elias？”

“我没有。”

“你的鼻子上有道伤，你想说那个也没有吗？”

“他先踩我的脚的。”Elias撅了噘嘴，神情再无辜不过。现在他总算不再抖腿了，开始用手指抠桌面，“我想见Gabriel。”

“他是你的家人吗，这个Gabriel。”

“他是我弟弟。他会来带我回家的。我们家在一个小岛上。”

“你为什么要来美国，Elias？”

“我们中了一个奖，其实是Gabriel中了奖，一个旅游，但是他没空，其他的弟弟们又没有签证。我来之前他们保证过这里会有很多姑娘的。”Elias愤愤不平，“他们骗人。”

“但是你很漂亮，”Elias倾身往前，尽可能靠近Will，露出一个可以称得上真诚的笑容，“我不介意和男人。”

Will尴尬地笑了一声，没有理会Jack的要求，直接离开了审讯室。

“你让他影响了你的情绪。”

“你听到他对我说什么了。”

“这是不专业……”

“我不想在不相关的人身上浪费时间！”Will冲着Jack大吼起来，然后他随手抄起了旁边的一堆文件，用力摔在了地上。

整个房间充满了死一般的寂静。Jack的脸黑的能滴下水来。

“你他妈的怎么回事？”Jack一字一顿地质问Will。

“我很抱歉。这是他的情绪。”Will指了指审讯室方向，“他有躁郁症，还有一定程度的社交障碍，还有性瘾。但是除了这些不正常，他是个普通人类。”

“你要告诉我，一个普通人也能轻易影响到你了吗，Will？”

“因为他的脸。他不是Hannibal，这个事实显而易见，但是你说得对，他们的脸太像了，我没办法……”Will咽下一口苦涩，“我会联想到一些错误的事情，关于Hannibal的，能够影响我的。”

“我要回家了。祝你们好运。”

Will落荒而逃。然后在晚上做了一个糟糕的关于Hannibal的梦。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“Will……”

“Hannibal……”

“Hannibal”的最后一个音节随着Hannibal的挺入拐了上去，显得色情而慵懒。Will笑着撑起大腿，拱起身子把屁股送进Hannibal怀里，灼热的夹杂着欲望的鼻息喷在垫在下巴底下的小臂上，一只带着点茧子的属于医生的手在胸口处摩挲，另一只手体贴地撸动着Will硬挺的性器。Will回过头——

“你的屁股干起来可真舒服。”长着小胡子的Elias说着舔了舔Will后背脊柱的凹陷，把粗大的性器又往Will身体里送了送。

Will在惊恐的喘息中睁开了眼睛。他很快意识到刚才只是个荒唐的梦境。但这并不能让Will觉得好受。Hannibal……考虑到他们的确发生过关系，Will勉强可以理解，但为什么会有Elias？性瘾是他的毛病，可不是Will的。

Will把脏内裤和床单扔进衣服篓里，冲了个澡又泡了杯咖啡。这不会是个困扰的，Will喝咖啡的时候想，Elias应该很快就被送回丹麦，在这之前他们不会再见面了。

但是这一设想很快就被打破了。

“为什么他被遣送回国之前非要留在我这里？你知道我习惯了独居。”

“我解释过了，因为当局不想让弄错人的乌龙被公开，所以答应了Elias一些条件。是他自己要求跟你住在一起的。”

“我拒绝。”

“这不是一个礼貌的请求，Will。”

“所以这是一个来自官方的威胁吗，Jack？”

“你知道我不是这个意思，Will！”

Elias就坐在旁边沙发上，脚边是一个灰色的旧旅行包，里面装着他少得可怜的行李。他看看Jack又看看Will，明智得选择了闭嘴。

Will深吸一口气冷静下来，他盯着咖啡杯冒出的热气，没有回过头去看Jack，“是他想留在我这里，还是你希望他留在我这里，Jack？”

“我反复核查了他的身份，Will。就像你说的，他很正常。我们认为让他跟你交流一下对你会有好处。”Jack斟酌着字句回答。

“我曾经是完整的，Jack。在所有一切发生之前。前天你来找我之前，我也曾经是痊愈的。一个劣质赝品不会让事情变得更好。假如有所改变，也只会更糟。”Will转过身看向Jack，嘴角刻意弯出一个难看的弧度。从Jack把Elias带进来那一刻起，Will就知道自己没办法改变这个顽固男人的想法，但他没办法放弃最后挣扎的机会。

“他只在这里待一个星期，Will。如果有任何事情，联系我或者Alana。”Jack的话语和神情明明白白写着同情和关切，他认为自己在做正确的、对Will有益的事情。但是没人真正关心Will想要什么。

没人关心。除了曾经的Hannibal。

Will双手撑在金属的厨房流理台边缘，他想沉浸在冰凉的溪水中，甩出吊钩，他急切地需要平静——

“所以，我睡在哪儿？”一个带着口音的问句打断了Will。

Will的视线锐利的射向Elias，他肯定自己的眼神肯定相当不友好，说不定混合了切萨皮克开膛手的一些特质，因为他看到Elias因为自己的视线肉眼可见瑟缩了一下。

“我没有客房。你睡在地板上吧。”

一个星期，Will想，我能忍得了的。


	4. Chapter 4

Elias远比Will想象的更加难以忍受。这并不是因为Elias总是试图讨论一些奇怪的关于牛的话题，或者他总是不分时间地点的手淫，或者他仍然会向Will提出一些听起来像性骚扰的请求，又或者他晚上的鼾声吵得Will无法入睡。这些都不重要，Will可以忍受。但是当第二天早晨Elias剃掉了小胡子，并且穿上了一身明显不合身的廉价西装的时候，Will忍不住了。

“你为什么剃掉了胡子？”

“因为我觉得你不喜欢我的小胡子。”

“是什么让你这么觉得的？”

“一个女人告诉我的。”

“Alana Bloom.”Will小声嘀咕了一句。他向后靠去，背部和臀部倚在一根承重柱子上，看着套在过大西装里的身影，忍不住一阵烦躁。

“我不喜欢你的西装。”

Elias的身形肉眼可见的僵了一下，他转过身，不再背对着Will。Elias张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但是最后只是干巴巴笑了一下，然后把手上的咖啡渍往裤子上蹭了蹭。

Will看着他显而易见的委屈神情，难得的有些心软。“把西装脱下来，它们不合身。”

“但是……”

“按照我说的做！”

Will绝对没有想要大声说出来，更不要说怒吼，但是这个丹麦男人似乎总是能激发他的怒气，Will不知道原因，又或者他知道但不想深究。命令式的怒吼一出口，Will自己也愣了一下。但他没有道歉，或者表现出后悔的神情。他绝不会为此道歉。

愣了更久的Elias一句话没说，当着Will的面脱光了衣服，从背包里翻找出泛黄的旧T恤和一件暗绿色的短裤。Will没忍住打量了一眼Elias的身材，松软的腹部和干瘦的四肢，和Hannibal简直天差地别。

Hannibal……这个男人的出现一直在提醒Will一些回忆，令人难以置信的是它们大多都是美好的，安抚、慰藉、交谈和性爱。Will几乎快要忘记他是如此地思念那位开膛手了。

在Elias换衣服的时候，Will没打招呼就带着狗群出去了。他需要做一些别的事情来让自己的思绪从Hannibal身上离开。

一个小时后，当Will回来的时候，等待他的是Elias和一桌子早餐。

“你……你为我做了早餐？”

“是的，我注意到你只喝了咖啡，所以……”Elias兴致勃勃准备介绍自己做的食物。

“Alana还跟你说了什么？！”Will忍无可忍，这个长得跟Hannibal一模一样的男人闯进他的生活，他有着一箩筐的缺点，却想穿成Hannibal的样子，现在甚至做了一堆看起来就很难吃的早餐？他以为自己是谁？！

“那个女人说，你虽然有时候看起来凶，但只是因为之前被人伤害过。你是个很好的人，我应该好好照顾你。”Elias努力地挺直肩膀，让自己看起来不那么害怕，“我有好几个弟弟，我觉得我把他们照顾的还不错。”

Will有些绝望地闭上眼睛，他简直是在对牛弹琴。即便如此，Elias仍旧是无辜的，即便他愚蠢又滑稽，但是某种程度上来说，他的罪孽远不如Will深重。

“你住在我的房子里，Elias，是我在照顾你。所以你必须遵守规矩：首先，永远不许烹饪任何食物，你可以喝咖啡或者吃点饼干，休想再碰一下我的厨房。其次，永远也别在我面前穿任何西装。”

Elias点了点头，“那我能打飞机吗？”

“……”Will深吸一口气，告诉自己不要和性瘾者计较，“第三，如果你非要打飞机，去卫生间，并且一定要洗手。”

“我能跟你的狗一起玩吗？”Elias露出一个真切的笑容，“我喜欢动物。”

这是他们见面以来Elias和Hannibal最不相像的时刻了，因为Elias发自内心的对于动物的喜爱让他的脸上露出了算得上傻乎乎的笑容。

“当然可以。”Elias笑起来的时候也像是个小动物。Will心软了那么一会儿。

“我需要去后院修理船用发动机。待在房子里，什么都别碰。”尽管Will实在不愿意把Elias一个人留在房子里，但他还是不得不工作。

中午Will回来时看到了和狗群滚成一团的Elias，不知道为什么狗狗们尤其是温斯顿尤其喜欢这个丹麦男人。Will吃了些冰冷的罐头，分给了Elias一部分。

也许我的担心有点多余，Will想。但是等到晚上，Will立刻打消了这个想法。

因为当Will回房间时，Elias正趴在狗狗身上自慰。

“你在做什么？！”

Will的声音吓得快要出来的Elias一下子软了下去，他飞快提起裤子，“我……你怎么回来了？”

Will检查了一下温斯顿的情况，它的毛发上沾了一些体液，但是并没有任何插入的痕迹，狗狗的状态看起来也不错。

“当我说你可以跟狗狗玩的时候，绝不是这个意思！”

“我没有……是他突然跑过来……”

“出去。”

“Will……”

“滚出去！”Will用手指着门口，他觉得有些想吐。

Elias佝偻着肩膀拖着脚步走了出去，Will立刻把门关上了。他给温斯顿清理干净毛发，热了两份速食意面。在夜色越来越深，天气变得愈发寒冷之前给蹲在门廊上的Elias开了门。

Will仍然气愤，但他绝不能让这个男人冻死在自己门外。

“Will，”终于回到温暖房间里的Elias十分惊喜，他端着已经冷掉的意面狼吞虎咽，“我真的没有对狗狗做任何事情……”

“我不想听你的解释。如果你再这么干，我就杀了你。”Will初衷只是想恫吓Elias，但是当这句话真正说出口，Will意识到也许自己真的希望这会发生。

杀死Hannibal Lecter……

的劣质赝品。因为这是一种侮辱。

夜里，Will无法入睡，打地铺的Elias又发出了压抑的呻吟，伴随着撸动的水渍声。那一瞬间，Will做了一个错误的决定。

“你仍然想跟我睡吗，Elias？”


	5. Chapter 5

“Will……？”

Elias趴在床上，只穿着一条白色的棉质四角内裤，他的声音颤抖甚至带着哭腔，双手被Will的皮带捆在了床头的栏杆上。Will用膝盖抵住了他的背部确保他没办法挣扎，先前混乱中在Elias脖子和肩膀上制造的淤青逐渐显现。

“你刚才说……”Elias试探着扭动了一下，立刻遭到了Will更加用力的压制，丹麦男人立刻不动了。

“我说的是上床，但我可没说是你主导。”Will觉得自己此刻必定面目狰狞，病态的快感在他体内升腾，他从后面掐住Elias的脖子，俯下身在他耳边说，“你应该也清楚的，怎么会有这样的好事发生在你身上呢？你不正常，Elias，凭什么奢望能得到别人的喜欢呢？你应该猜到这会发生的，Elias，因为你只值得被这样对待。”

身下的男人突然安静了下来，断断续续的抽泣一样的声音也消失了。

Will的心脏因为这样的反应而皱缩了一下，他把共情用在了这个男人身上，而他是那么容易地看透。但是还有某些别的东西让他的欲望依旧高涨，令人怀念的恨意和喜爱糅杂在一起。Will褪下男人的内裤，把他的臀部托起，草草润滑扩张了几下就插了进去。当然他没有忘记戴套。

这是一场对于双方来说都算不上享受的性爱。处于下方的男人安静的可怕，只有在疼得过分时才会发出几声哼声，还是闷闷地从枕头下传来的。而Will更像是在战斗而不是在做爱，他每次都凶狠地捅到底再抽出来，他在愤怒，但他并不清楚自己怒火的来源。

这场糟糕的性爱没有持续多久就以Will的射出而终结了，他从床上下来，把用过的套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶，他说不好自己感觉是更好了还是更糟了。Will赤着脚在床边站了一会儿，他想喝点水，但是床头柜的杯子是空的，而Elias安静地可怕。

“Elias？”Will解开了皮带，它已经在丹麦男人的手腕上留下了暗红色的印子。

但是他还是趴着一动不动，姿势都没变。Will有点慌了，他把男人翻了个身，才发现这个可怜的家伙眼睛红肿着，一只手握着自己勃起的阴茎上。

“对不起……”Will还没来得及说什么，Elias就小声道歉准备从床上逃走了。

Will拽住了他，“为什么你……”但是紧接着他就明白了，Elias并不能控制这些，就像他的性癖一样，他知道不对，但还是无能为力。他什么都没有做错，除了长相与某位开膛手过分相像，还有他的普通的坏癖好。

“坐下来，Elias。”这次男人没有任何的反抗就听话了，他知道自己不是威尔的对手。

Will握住了他的阴茎，成功得到了一声紧张的抽气声。Elias放在两侧的双手紧紧攥住了床单。

“我不会伤害你的，放松。”这句话毫无效果，Will开始沿着柱身上下撸动，他的技巧只能算勉强合格，但是丹麦人的阴茎更加精神了几分，透明的前液滑落沾湿了Will的手指。Will跪下来，含住了前端。

“Will——”Elias不知道是因为紧张还是兴奋，声音猛地拔高了，但是除了喊出了Will的名字，他似乎也不知道该说什么了。

Will口交的经验很少，唯一得到指导的一次还是刚刚和Hannibal在一起之后，在医生的办公室内，Will浑身汗湿，赤裸着跪下，给穿着完整三件套的医生来了一次还算不赖的口活儿。那段记忆因为紧张和快感而模糊，而在此刻，Will仅仅能记得用舌头而不要用牙齿这种最基本的操作，所以Will断定自己的技术一定烂透了，但这不妨碍他让Elias在几分钟内射了出来。Will含住精液，然后去卫生间吐了出来，顺便刷了牙冲了澡。等他回来，Elias已经穿上了T恤和短裤，蜷缩在地板上了。

“去洗个澡吧。”Will建议道，但是丹麦男人一动不动。

“听着，刚才……”Will不确定自己要不要说出来，但他知道刚才的行为完全可以被定性为强奸，“我很抱歉。如果你打算去警局……”

“我活该的。”Elias冷不丁冒出一句，打断了Will。

“什么？”

“你说了，我活该的。因为我不正常，因为我强奸了鸡，我还杀了我的兄弟。”

“你……什么？”Will对最后一句话感到惊讶，因为他从来没共情出Elias是个杀人犯的结论，相比之下前一句话就没有那么令人震惊了。

“我的兄弟，那头可怜的种牛。”

Will试着跟上他的思路。

“我活该的，我也是半头牛。”

Will决定明天就去查查这个人的底细。但他现在只是蹲下来，一只手抚摸上Elias的肩膀，“你喜欢刚才那个口活吗？”

丹麦男人背对着Will，但是点了点头。

“那也是你应得的，Elias。你值得一些好的东西。”而不像我。


	6. Chapter 6

Will没办法直接从网上找到Elias的消息，所以他不得不找FBI的同事帮忙。而且不知道为什么温斯顿今天看起来有些不舒服，Will正好也需要带它去诊所。

“所以，这就是我能找到的所有关于Elias的官方资料。”Jimmy和Will约在一个公园见面。两个人坐在一张长椅上，Jimmy把一张纸递给Will，“实在是少的可怜。”

“所以，你为什么对他感兴趣了？你觉得他可能和Hannibal……？”

“不。”Will看着那张表格，年龄，住址，家属，还有几次逮捕记录。但是的确少的可怜，“他住在我家，我总得知道些什么。”

Jimmy点了点头，没再多问。两个人沉默了一会儿，Jimmy开口：“所以你最近过得……”

“谢谢你，Jimmy。”Will站了起来，准备离开了。

“哦……我还以为我们可以一起喝杯咖啡什么的，你知道，就像朋友那样？”

“谢谢，不过我还得去接温斯顿。”Will顿了一下，“谢谢你，Jimmy。”

Will去接温斯顿的时候医生说是因为吃坏了东西，不严重，只需要吃点药休息几天就好。Will猜测要么是温斯顿在外面玩的时候吃了什么动物的尸体，要么是那个什么都不懂的丹麦人给狗狗喂了什么东西。不管是哪个原因，Will只能责备自己。

Will驱车回家的时候已经是下午六点左右，等他到沃夫查普，天已经完全黑了。今天很晴朗，月亮是个有点凸的半圆，还有漫天的星光。Will不需要开车灯就能看清路面。但是他的房子里却漆黑一片。

Will把车停在稍远的地方，安抚了一下温斯顿，把他留在了车里。他在后备箱里有一把九毫米的格洛克，现在正被他捏在手里，保险被拉开了。

房子里漆黑寂静，像一只等待着吞噬猎物的巨兽。Will握紧了枪，打开了门。

月光安静地倾泻进来，狗群挤在毯子上睡着了。一个人正坐在椅子上，面向Will的方向。光线把他变成了一个鬼影。

Will打开了灯。

“Hello，Will。”Hannibal Lecter正坐在那里微笑。

“Hello，Dr Lecter。”Will手中的枪口指向他，“不请自来似乎有些粗鲁。”

“我被邀请了。”Hannibal说。

“被谁？”

“劳兹小姐写了一篇报道，关于前FBI探员如何与神似食人魔的丹麦人同居。细节充分，图文并茂，事实上有些细节太准确了，就好像站在这所房子里写的一样。”Hannibal站起来，Will的枪口也随之移动，“你邀请了我，Will。”

Will盯着他，好久才把枪放下，别在后腰上。“Elias在哪？”

Hannibal轻轻叹了口气，就好像看到精美的菜肴上突然落下了一粒灰尘，“他得到了自己应得的待遇。”

“你杀了他吗？”

Hannibal稍微侧了下头，“我很高兴你邀请我回来，Will。我也同样无法否认对你的思念。”

“他还活着吗？” 

“这重要吗？”Hannibal直直地看向Will。

“你吃了他吗，Hannibal？”

“Not without you。”

“告诉我，Will，你想亲手杀死它吗？”

“我想我至少赢得了这个权利。”

“的确。它在树林里，你想一起去吗？”Hannibal绕过Will，打开了房门，做出一个请的姿势。

月亮明晃晃的挂在头顶，树上的枝丫在地上剪出黑色的鬼影，不远处隐约传来了动物的嚎叫。他们走进了树林里。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 

Will和Hannibal朝着月亮的方向走了三十几分钟①，地上的一些杂草有被人踩过的痕迹。他们踩着几块石头过了一条不算深的溪流。现在还是春天，但是山上的雪已经开始融化了。水流每年都会在这里留下几道浅浅的痕迹，每次都不一样。Will不熟悉这地方，他没有带狗群来过这边。

Elias被捆在了一棵树上，他一看到Will立刻挣扎着想要大声喊出来，嘴里的布条把那些话语变成了呜咽。Will看到了月光下他脸上发黑的血痕。

Hannibal把Elias嘴里的布团拿出了，丹麦人立刻冲Will喊：“他是Hannibal！那个坏蛋！”

“我知道。”Will冷静地说。此刻的Elias在Hannibal眼中该多么可笑，他想。

“你会如何杀死它，Will？”Hannibal在谈论食材。

“他。”Will更正道，“即便只是因为相貌，他也值得一些尊敬。”Will的视线在两个人之间游走，“他值得一次机会。一次逃命的机会。”

Hannibal显然对这个提议不太赞同。从最开始，他对这个丹麦人的厌恶和鄙夷都毫无掩饰。

“我在他身上错误地看到了一部分你。我已经无法将他看作简单的食物。假设这是‘你’，至少这得是一次公平的战斗。”

“我无法看见你的逻辑和理性，Will。然而人类总是会被情感所驱使。所以我会允许你这么做，如果你坚持。”

Will点了点头。Hannibal递给他一把手术刀，那东西在月光下白惨惨的。Will用手术刀割断了捆住丹麦人的绳子。Elias跌跌撞撞往前逃去。

“你在等什么，Will？”Elias几乎快要逃走了。

Will闭了闭眼，然后转身猛地冲着Hannibal挥起了手术刀。刀刃反射的光连成了一道银色的弧线，但这拼尽全力的一击也只是划伤了Lecter的手臂，他及时地挡住了袭向咽喉的那一下。

“为什么？”Hannibal捂住淌血的手臂，后退了几步。月光在他眉骨下留下两团黑色的阴影，宛若骷髅。

“Elias是个蠢货。但我们才是真正的罪人。”Will才是手里握着手术刀的那个，但是在Hannibal的注视下，他觉得自己正在被剖开，被享用。

“我很失望，Will。”在Hannibal弯下腰向Will发起攻击的时候，Will丢掉了手术刀。

“为什么？”几个回合下来，Will已经被Hannibal压在了身下，扼住咽喉，无法呼吸。Lecter的愤怒将他变成了一头比原来更加凶猛的巨兽，Will的背叛也许在他的预料中，但依旧是那块无法触碰的阿喀琉斯之踵。

Hannibal喘息着，在Will的挣扎变弱之后放开了喉咙上的手，然后立刻凭借医生的精准把Will的两个肩关节卸了下来，后者呛咳着发出了惨叫，胳膊与肩膀之间扭成一个诡异的姿势。Hannibal看起来也颇为狼狈，散乱的头发，在刚才打斗中被打破的嘴唇正流着血，手臂上伤口的肉向外翻卷着。他从一堆落叶和杂草中找回那把手术刀，在Will的小臂上划了一下，精准地切开了挠动脉，然后把染血的刃抵在Will的脖子上，“现在我们能继续交谈了，Will。”

Will花了一会儿才找回自己的视线和语言，他的鼻子正流着血，耳朵里因为刚才Hannibal揍得那一拳而嗡鸣，他的胸口疼得像断了两根肋骨，肩膀的脱臼疼到有点麻木了，喉咙疼得几乎没法说话，他手臂上的口子正在急速的让他失血。“我……我必须停止想着你，Hannibal。而那太困难了……”

“这是一个更好的结局……”Will偏过头，看着眼前黑色的铺满枯叶的泥土，向无限远处蔓延着。我也会变成那样吗，他想。

Will开始觉得冷了，他闭上眼睛想睡一觉，却被枪声吵醒了。他睁开眼睛，看到了胸口被子弹洞穿的Hannibal正缓缓倒下。

不……他想要伸出手握住Hannibal的，却无法动弹。Elias把他抱在了怀里哭喊着什么。我爱你。Will拼尽全力撑着眼皮看向Hannibal，直到他的眼睛逐渐失去了神采。

Will失去了意识。

END

注释①：前文提到月亮是有点凸的半圆，即盈凸月，凸月正午后月出，黄昏时在东南部天空，月面朝西，然后继续西行，黎明前从西方地平线落上。这里刚入夜没多久，月亮的方位在东南。


End file.
